Se que no me amas III y medio
by Criminal13
Summary: Este capitulo es uno de los dos que unira mis primeros one shot y podra dar un fin a la historia...Eri Sawachika encuentra algo que cambiara su vida.


Este capitulo…es un enlace para continuar la secuencia de los ONE SHOT que empecé…es quizás el vínculo que me ayudará a completar mis escritos acerca de las aventuras ocurridas con los personajes de School rumble….espero que les guste como traté este tema….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los antiguos sabios griegos dejaron escritos acerca de las propiedades de la Luna y su influencia sobre las personas. Hace cientos de años, un científico: Plinio, redactó un tratado sobre la acción directa de algunas de las fases de la Luna sobre el hombre. Sin embargo; sus escritos, que se encontraban en una galera navegando por el mediterráneo se vieron atrapados por la voracidad de una tormenta otoñal, perdiéndose casi completamente todo rastro de ellos…según decían, quien poseyese el conocimiento de esos documentos, podría conocer y manejar las emociones de otras personas a voluntad, basándose en los secretos que encerraba la enigmática reina de la noche…

Era bien entrada la noche en el cielo de Japón, era otoño, bien podría haber sido una noche como cualquiera, pero el buen observador podía haber advertido que aquella noche era diferente de las demás: las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad, la Luna estaba mortacinamente blanca, palideciendo de a pocos: un fenómeno no antes visto por aquellas latitudes.

Parece que tendré que comer afuera, susurró para sí; Eri Sawachika.

La cocina estaba bañada en salsa de curry y el mayordomo se esforzaba por quitar de las paredes el arroz que había adquirido una composición chiclosa.

Tomó su abrigo y susurrando un: ya vengo, salió de la mansión de los Sawachika con paso presuroso.

Hacia rato que había dejado de llover y las calles lucían grandes charcos de agua que se aglomeraban como pequeñas lagunas, alrededor de las veredas.

Quizás iría al restaurante de la otra vez, allí servían una pasta boloñesa bastante buena ó era una opción también ir al restaurante chino que administraban Sara y aquel chico, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto; del cual no recordaba el nombre.

Anduvo sin rumbo, durante un buen rato. Como era de esperarse, después de la lluvia, los puestos de venta seguían cerrados, ya fuera porque los dueños ya se habían ido a dormir ó porque esperaban a estar seguros que la tormenta realmente no se reanudaría.

Las calles estaban vacías y un sentimiento de soledad la invadió.

Un joven de mediana estatura esperaba frente al estacionamiento del bus, traía un paraguas negro, plegado; colgando de su mano derecha.

Eri abrió bien los ojos, el tipo vestía de negro, a pesar de estar lejos, adivinó que el pelo lo tenía negro también. ¿Harima?, no, no podía ser. Hige vivía muy lejos de aquella zona, ¿que haría afuera tan tarde y tan lejos de su casa?

Disminuyó el paso, con temor; deseó que, si era Hige, se fuera de una vez por todas. No deseaba verlo, era una razón que no podía comprender, pero no deseaba verlo en ese momento.

Dos nubes gigantescas ennegrecieron el cielo, sumiéndolo en una oscuridad que duró apenas unos segundos.

El tipo de la chaqueta negra ya no estaba.

¿Pero qué? ¿A dónde?

Avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta el lugar donde se había disuelto la figura y no encontró a nadie. Las calles seguían vacías y ningún vestigio de algún vehículo que hubiese pasado por allí. Solo encontró una pequeña botella de vidrio, apegada al banquillo de la parada de buses.

Estuvo a punto de tirarla, pero algo la contuvo. Sus ojos claros se posaron sobre el contorno y percibieron algo que se movía adentro.

Le dio la vuelta y por la boca cayó un delgado pliego de papel amarillento.

Las letras aún eran legibles, pero no estaban en japonés; sino en lo que parecía un italiano muy confuso y carente de sentido.

Dejó la botella donde la encontró y dando media vuelta, regresó por donde había venido. El pliego de papel seguía en su mano, sin embargo; algo en ella había cambiado.

La Luna asomó nuevamente su rostro a través de las nubes….

A muchos kilómetros de allí, Tenma Tsukamoto emitía un grito que debía haberse escuchado en todo el Japón… Tú…


End file.
